


Afternoon Tea

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Twisty plot, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: The story of the Saiyans inhabiting planet plant is a long, rather asinine tale with many twists and turns. forgotten royalty, legendary secrets revealed, gay Saiyans, and often gratuitous angst.Takes place in a alternate timeline of Universe seven, featuring mostly original characters created by myself and a friend.





	1. Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is referencing to a future event that doesn't actually occur until much later.  
> This one is dark. Prepare for angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by my good friend heroesneverdiebitch on tumblr

Silence.

Mache's head spun as she took in deep, heaving breaths, struggling to breathe through the cloud of dust that had once made up the stone walls of the royal palace's west wing, now reduced to mere rubble beneath the merciless onslaught of destructive ki exchanged between the scattered remains of the Royal Guard and the lone Saiyan behind the attack, who thus far had only barely been visible through a cloak of dust and ash as a sinister silhouette, their tail viciously lashing and coiling behind them like a crazed serpent.

When her breathing finally calmed, Mache shakily pulled herself to her feet. Pain wracked her battered body, forced to support most of her weight against an overturned table lest her legs give out from beneath her. One dark eye slits open, blinking through the blood leaking into it from a gash on her forehead to take stock of her surroundings before snapping open in shock and horror as she took in the scene before her.

The bodies of guards and servants alike lie amongst the debris of crumbled walls, shredded tapestries and scattered marble limbs and torsos belonging to great statues depicting Kings and Queens long past.  
She couldn't tell right away how many there were- or how many were even still living. 

Mache was pulled from her stupor by the sound of boots alighting on the rubble only a short distance from where she stood. Mache hesitantly turned to face the sound, the dust having finally settled on the ground, allowing her to see the figure clearly for the first time.

Mache already knew who she would see.

"Still alive, are you?" The small Saiyan asks with her back turned toward Mache, her voice a cold monotone holding none of the warmth Mache had come to associate with the voice. Her usually wavy teal hair now standing out at random angles with crackling energy dancing between golden spikes, a matching tail sedatedly flicking behind her in a stark contrast to the crazed lashing from before.

"Why so shocked? I thought this was what you wanted." She murmured, sounding disappointed. Her head slowly turns to gaze at the other Saiyan from the corner of one eye, eyes that held no compassion, no remorse. Eyes Mache could no longer recognize.

"Kamemyl-" Mache tried, quickly being cut off by the golden Saiyan before her.

"Well, Mache..."

Kamemyl at last turned her body to face Mache, her mouth contorting into a cruel grin, head tilted to the side, a feral gleam in her eyes,

"Am I Saiyan enough for you yet?"


	2. Homecoming Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here boys and girls, tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments!

Kamemyl roared in pain and anger as the serrated edge of the creatures elongated forearm broke through her armor, barely grazing over the flesh of her stomach as it passed.

Growling, she quickly gathered ki in her palm, thrusting it forward into her attackers chest, shattering the hard exoskeleton and embedding in its core, watching the life fade from its beady black eyes as the ki burned through its vital organs before going limp with the Saiyans arm still deeply embedded in its chest.

The Saiyan took a steadying breath as she extracted her arm from the insectoids body, feeling a twinge of regret as she watched it fall lifelessly to the ground at her feet, fists clenched tight at her sides, shaking in barely suppressed anger when she finally snapped.

“You IDIOT! I was leaving! All you had to do was wait three more hours and you would’ve been in the clear, but NO!” She screamed at the corpse, suddenly glad she had gone alone, one could only imagine what her team would think, what anyone would think, if they saw her like this; screaming at a corpse in barely controlled anger, grief, regret, before falling still, exhaustion weighing down her tired mind.

“You just had to be a hero, didn’t you?” She whispered finally, hands relaxed at her sides, unshed tears of frustration and grief burning in her grey eyes.

After an entire month of nearly nonstop combat, the attacks from the planets inhabitants had started to become fewer and far in between, their numbers finally dwindling until a few days ago when they stopped entirely. The surveillance drones, after a full scan of the planets surface and underground networks, had turned up nothing, so it had been safe to assume her job was finished.

Only for this last idiot to ambush her as she was preparing to leave.

Secretly, she had known that one escaped. This particular race had the evolutionary advantage of being able to reproduce asexually, and this planet wasn’t particularly high on the roster, so she had been holding on to the hope that the survivor could revitalize its race in the few years or decades it would take for the recon corps to even think of checking out the planet.

Kamemyl sighed, wearily lowering herself to the ground, reaching up to rub her temple before flinching back at the feeling of something wet and sticky coming in to contact with her flesh.

Foul-smelling, viscous green blood covered the gloved hand, slowly oozing from between her splayed fingers in thick rivulets. Reaching over, she wiped her hand on one of the insectoids frills, frowning as it only seemed to spread the mess.

‘Oh well, they are just gloves after all.’

Carefully peeling the soiled gloves from her hands and tossing them aside, she allowed herself a moment to take stock of her condition.

The armor and jumpsuit would definitely need replaced. The sleeves hung in tatters from her slender biceps, great chunks of armor missing entirely, exposing flesh bruised and torn from the innumerable battles of the last month. There was a particularly nasty gash at her stomach, a painful reminder of the consequences of compassion.

‘Nothing a dip in the tanks can’t fix.’

“Yo, Kamemyl! You still alive out there?”

The Saiyan jumped at the voice, startled, then embarrassed at having forgotten the scouter.

Even though it was strapped to her head.

Even though there was a singular red screen directly in front of her right eye at all times.

“Kamemyl? * _taptap_ * Is this thing on? Are you dead? If you’re dead, a heads up would seriously be appreciated because I do NOT want to be the one to tell momma bear that you died while the rest of us were off getting stoned high off our asses. Just saying.”

Right. Zorn.

“I’m here, I’m here. Shut up, Zorn.” she finally muttered in answer

“YES! CALLED IT!”

“What?” Kamemyl was taken aback by Zorn’s sudden enthusiasm, and shouting directly into her ear certainly didn’t help.

“You were gone so long there were rumors you had finally kicked the bucket! Like, there was a wager and everything; people were betting money, your mom was getting pissed-“

“Zorn,” Kamemyl’s eye twitched.

“-but since you’re alive that means I have been spared a horrible death at the hands of the scariest mom in the universe, I can tell all the dudes that were betting against you to cough up the dough-“

“Well you can tell them that rumors of my demotion to pocho-kibble were greatly exaggerated.” She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose before finishing, “Is there a real reason you called?”

“Other than the fact that Cellebrae owes me sixty credits?”

Cellebrae. Figures.

“Yes, apart from Cellebrae betting on my untimely demise, is there a reason you called?”

“You’d better believe it, tutz.” He purred suggestively, receiving an annoyed huff in response “Why? You in the middle of something?”

Kamemyl nudged the body at her feet with a toe. “Not anymore.”

“Ooh, spooky.” She could practically hear the wink. “Anyway, I’m calling because ‘Her Majesty’ demands your presence yesterday, so if you’re all finished up over there I suggest you hop in your pod and get back here ASAP.”

The Saiyaness rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. Of course Vega did. Why couldn’t it ever be something pleasant, like Doctor Goondus needing someone to test a miracle growth formula? “Right, well tell Vega I should be back on Plant by the start of the next cycle, and tell Goondus I expect a regen tank ready upon return.”

“Got it. If you survive Vega ripping your head off, I’ll even treat you to dinner.”

With that, the comm link was severed, and the planet Panlinugun descended in to silence once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
